


Rasa Suka Anonim

by LizAlvi



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Best Friends, Biar ada kesan misterius, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Endingnya agak gantung, Friendship, Hehehe, Joking Around, Karma has been pining for ages and Nagisa is too stupid to see his SIGNS, M/M, Morning in E Class, Oblivious, Oblivous Shiota Nagisa, Pining, Super oblivious Shiota Nagisa, Talking, kind of, talking about crushes, tapi ga bikin penasaran kok 👌, yeaaa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAlvi/pseuds/LizAlvi
Summary: Pagi di atas gunung, dua sahabat duduk saling hadap, sebuah perbincangan mulai tercipta."Nagisa, kau lagi suka sama seseorang tidak?"
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 2





	Rasa Suka Anonim

"Nagisa, kau lagi suka sama seseorang tidak?"

Dari barisan huruf membentuk kata, dari kata membentuk kalimat, dari kalimat membentuk paragraf—baris—yang tercetak di atas kertas tipis, mata nilakandi menarik diri. Mengalihkan fokus utama menjadi seorang laki-laki tanggung masa peralihan dengan sekelebat helai merah darah. Netra sewarna tembaga balas menatap. Dua corak beda dari dua pasang iris mengurung pupil lantas bertabrakan.

Nagisa menggumam sebentar akan pertanyaan yang diutararakan tadi. Jemari menutup buku pelajaran yang tergeletak di atas meja, menepuk sampulnya sekali. Dia menengadahkan kepala, memandangi langit-langit kayu bobrok yang tak pernah Kepala Sekolah perbaiki. Orang yang ia sukai. Adakah?

Ingatan berputar. Sekelebat gambar berbaris melewati pikiran. Melintas bak film layar lebar. Mempertontonkan secara singkat kilas hidup selama masa Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Akan siapa saja ia berinteraksi. Perempuan, laki-laki, teman sekelasnya dulu, teman sekelasnya sekarang. Mencari-cari, adakah orang yang dirasa cocok bersanding untuk selamanya besok? Siapa yang dia sukai? Kayano? Tidak. Mereka pernah berciuman, memang, tapi tak ada rasa yang membuncah. Nakamura? Mana mungkin, gadis itu pembawa masalah meski Nagisa tak terlalu keberatan. Kanzaki? Dia cantik, tapi bukan tipenya.

Ah, terlalu banyak perasaan membaur jadi satu. Aneh, mungkin. Nagisa tahu dia suka seseorang, tapi tak tahu _siapa_. Hanya karena _insting_ , ia tahu sesuatu dalam dirinya menggelegak oleh cinta. Bukan keputusan bijak, dia sadar. Namun, dalam urusan begini, Nagisa bukanlah orang paling peka. Jantungnya berdetak makin kencang. Entah karena apa. Panik? Mungkin. Takut? Juga bisa. Atau karena penasaran akan siapa sebenarnya yang hati inginkan? Nagisa menandai ini sebagai jawaban paling mendekati benar.

Kelopaknya memejam, angin semilir menyapu dari jendela. Menenangkan. Senang rasanya bisa menikmati saat pagi berdua dengan sahabat karib. Ini adalah waktu-waktu jarang hampir tidak mungkin. Koro-sensei belum datang, murid lain belum tiba, hanya ada mereka berdua di puncak gunung terabai.

Wangi hujan semalam masih terasa. Kental menyegarkan. Burung-burung berkicau di kejauhan. Nyanyian mereka membentang nyaring. Dari langit ataupun pohon di samping kelas. Orkestra alam bersenandung. Getar dalam dada perlahan mereda.

Diam. Ambil napas dalam. Nikmati untuk sementara. Karma tidak akan marah karena kau lama menjawab. Dia tidak akan marah hanya karena hal sepele ini. Jangan buru-buru. Pikirkan baik-baik.

Sesungguhnya, Nagisa tidak pernah berpikir soal romansa. Dia tidak peduli. Biarlah datang pada waktunya. Pasangan hidup semua telah semesta atur, percaya saja.

Namun, rasanya agak aneh kalau dipikirkan ulang. Remaja harusnya menaruh rasa suka pada kawan sebayanya, mungkin lebih tua, mungkin lebih muda. Nagisa tahu. Dia _tahu_. Ia suka seseorang. Ia ingin bersamanya. Tapi tetap saja, apa gunanya kalau dia tidak tahu _siapa?_

Mengesalkan.

Bukan Kayano, bukan Rio, bukan Kanzaki.

_Siapa?_

"...aku tidak tahu," akunya jujur pada Karma—akhirnya.

Karma, tanpa diduga, justru mengulas seringai tajam. Melengkung dari ujung ke ujung. Gigi taringnya perlahan nampak, berkilau ditimpa sinar pagi yang mulai memanjat naik. "Tidak tahu? Atau kau cuma malu?" candanya sambil memiringkan tubuh ke depan, membuat Nagisa bersandar lebih jauh ke belakang.

Cahaya matahari membias. Dibentuk jadi pilar-pilar kecil setelah melewati daun-daun pepohonan. Lewat celah antar patera, mereka menabrak Karma. Membuat surai marunnya tampak lebih pekat, selaput pelanginya tampak lebih terang. Dari warna tembaga pucat dicampur sedikit kelabu menjadi kuning cerah bak mentari.

Indah, sungguh.

Nagisa hanya mampu mengulas tawa canggung. Pipi digaruk tipis dengan kuku, kepala menoleh ke samping, memutus kontak mata. "Aku suka seseorang, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa. Aneh ya?"

Jawaban itu menghasilkan kerutan pada dahi Karma. Alisnya mengambil posisi serupa jurang. Senyum yang tadi terpasang berubah jadi gerutuan. "Memangnya bisa begitu? Suka tapi tak tahu pada siapa?" tanyanya heran. Jelas-jelas tidak percaya pada pernyataan Nagisa.

Nagisa sendiri, hanya menggendikkan bahu sebab iapun tak begitu paham akan kondisi ini.

Helaan napas panjang meluncur dari bibir Karma. Sahabatnya menarik diri, duduk di kursi Maehara sambil menghadapnya. Pipi ditopang telapak tangan, mengamati. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" ulangnya lagi. Mungkin hanya perasaan Nagisa saja, tapi ada sebersit kekecewaan menyelip dalam nada suara Karma barusan.

Tidak. Nagisa pasti salah. Buat apa Karma _kecewa?_

"Aku serius," seru Nagisa sambil menyilangkan lengan, dia kembali memandangi Karma untuk sesaat. Sebelum, "bagaimana denganmu?"

Karma mengerjap. "Bagaimana denganku apanya?"

Kali ini Nagisa menautkan jemari, membuat semacam jembatan untuk menopang dagu. Ia dapat merasakan otot pipinya tertarik agak kencang, kurva sinis merekah di bibirnya. "Kau. Apa kau punya orang yang kau sukai?"

Karma menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah dengkusan. "Ada," katanya acuh tak acuh, seringai bergigi taring kembali timbul, "dan tidak sepertimu. Aku ini _tahu persis_ siapa yang kusukai," lanjutnya dengan kesombongan meleleh dari tiap kata.

Tawa tipis Nagisa mengalun. Tidak tahu mengapa, rasanya agak sakit. "Baguslah, apa dia tahu kau suka padanya?"

"Mana mungkin," ujur Karma yakin, "dia sangat, sangat, _sangat_ tidak peka. Ugh. Benar-benar membuat gila!" Surai ahmar menguntil pelan kala sang empu tengah menggeleng. Sedikit keputusasaan juga kepasrahan membareti kalimat yang terlontar. Nagisa jadi paham, Karma sudah lama menghadapi _ketidakpekaan_ tersebut.

"Aku turut sedih," komentar Nagisa. Tangan menepuk pundak Karma sebagai tanda simpati, yang dibalas dengan cengiran serta pandangan pura-pura patah hati.

"Ya, haha, sudah biasa. Aku tetap suka padanya kok!"

"Kau ternyata tipe setia ya, aku kaget."

"Apa maksudnya itu!" berang Karma seraya menggeberak meja Nagisa. Yang lebih pendek hanya tertawa senang, meski ada sayatan tak terlukis membuat jiwanya berdarah-darah. Karma mengoceh liar setelah itu, meracau kalau dia memang setia bukan seperti Maehara atau Ren dari Kelas A.

Sejujurnya, mendengar Karma mengatakan dia suka seseorang, Nagisa, entah mengapa, tak sanggup memikirkannya. Tak sanggup membayangkan. Karma menyukai orang yang bukan dirinya—

Tunggu.

Otak Nagisa berhenti bekerja.

Kenapa Nagisa merasakan hal ini? Kenapa dia _ingin_ Karma agar hanya jadi miliknya? Mereka cuma teman! Sahabat, paling dekat! Nagisa tidak boleh egois. Karma sudah punya orang dalam pikirannya. Nagisa tidak seharusnya—

Oh.

_Astaga aku bodoh._

Ada alasan mengapa Nagisa tidak tahu siapa orang yang ia taksir. Alasan itu baru saja muncul. Membentang seakan selalu ada sejak awal dan Nagisa sendiri yang terlalu buta untuk sadar. Nagisa merasa payah. Benar-benar tidak berguna.

Itu karena, Nagisa menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu dengan orang tersebut. Rasa suka itu datangnya perlahan, mencemari suatu dasar hubungan bernama 'platonik', mengubahnya jadi sesuatu yang lebih kuat—lebih posesif, lebih mengikat, lebih menuntut. Dan karena perasaan itu datangnya sedikit demi sedikit tanpa disadari, Nagisa masih menganggapnya sebagai _persahabatan_.

_Astaga._

_Aku suka Karma._

Karma masih berbicara panjang lebar, tidak sadar bahwa Nagisa tak lagi mendengarkan. Sibuk oleh gejolak internal. Tanpa disadari, muka Nagisa mulai memanas.

_Aku suka Karma._

_Oh, wow. Ini aneh._

"...Karma."

Yang dipanggil menghentikan kalimatnya setengah jalan, fokus kembali pada sosok di depannya, yang kini tengah menunduk dalam menahan malu. Takut-takut, Nagisa mendongakkan kepala, kembali mengadu kontras rona mata. Baru ia ketahui, Karma itu benar-benar _tampan_. Tidak adil!

"K-kurasa aku sudah tahu siapa orang yang ... kusukai," cicitnya pelan. Merah. Merah. Merah. Wajahnya merah seperti rambut Karma. Tampak jelas karena kulitnya pucat. Nagisa tidak mawas, tapi Karma melihat jelas. Dia hanya diam.

"Oh," sahut Karma kecil, perlahan-lahan, cengirannya kembali, "...selamat ya."

"Terima kasih."

Hanya Nagisa saja, atau memang ekspresi Karma sepalsu ini?


End file.
